Autocontrol
by Carla A. Green
Summary: Severus jura y perjura que no maldecirá a alguien. No, no lo hará. Casi seguro que no. Porque él es una persona capaz de controlarse y no maldecir a la gente. Más o menos. Quizás deje de serlo pronto si alguien no acude a su rescate... (AU, one-shot).


**Hola de nuevo. **

**Aquí un pequeño one-shot. Es un AU como un piano de grande. **

**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo busco excusas para darle a Severus una segunda oportunidad. **

**Autocontrol**

Severus respiró hondo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

No iba a maldecir a nadie. No iba a hacerlo. Quería hacerlo, pero _no iba a hacerlo._ Severus Snape no maldeciría a nadie, _porque era un hombre adulto y maduro con un maravilloso control sobre sus impulsos…_

─ ¡Sevi! ¿Un poco de tarta?

La sonrisa de la tía Edna era… maniaca. Severus intentó sonreírle a la hermana de su padre mientras esta le ponía una bandeja de dulces bajo la nariz, pero solo le salió una especie de mueca torcida. Los ojos saltones de su tía apenas pestañeaban y el pocionista se reprimió para no retroceder.

─ No, gracias, tía Edna.

La mujer mostró todos los dientes en una mueca de disgusto antes de ir a por su siguiente víctima. Por supuesto, su primo Carl aceptó los dulces, metiéndoselos en la boca de tres en tres, sin dejar por ello su conversación a gritos con su tío George.

Su primo, pensó, podría recibir clases de etiqueta del jodido Ronald Weasley. Y luego se recordó a sí mismo que _él era una mago inteligente, con temple y autocontrol, y no estaba bien maldecir a su familia… no lo estaba… no lo estaba…_

─ Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido, Sevi ─ la mirada de Severus se desvió hacia su prima Anne, muy embarazada de su ¿tercer? ¿Quinto? ¿Decimoséptimo hijo? ─ . Hacía tiempo que no venías a una reunión familiar.

A juzgar por la velocidad a la que aumentaba el número de pequeños monstruos correteando a su alrededor, era un tiempo que ella había aprovechado muy bien.

─ Es que Sevi es una persona muy importante, ¿Verdad, Sevi?

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían visto por última vez, pero su primo Edgar seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo ruiditos de bebé, y "Sevi" respiró hondo, recordándose por tercera vez que _él tenía autocontrol, juraba por Merlín que lo tenía…_

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, para empezar? ¿Por qué, en nombre de todas las brujas, se había dejado convencer para volver a ser arrastrado a las reuniones familiares de los Snape?

Ah, sí. Albus.

Después de la guerra, el anciano director lo había animado a retomar la relación con su familia muggle, de la que se había distanciado periódica –y alegremente- con el paso de los años. Con la cabeza de Voldemort apenas terminando de rebotar sobre la alfombra, el viejo le había soltado a Severus su discurso de: "por favor, muchacho, no te distancies de las personas que te quieren".

Las gilipolleces que había que escucharle decir. Pero Severus, con tal de no oírlo, había prometido acudir a la siguiente reunión con sus parientes muggles. Así que allí estaba, oyendo la conversación sobre deporte de sus tíos y primos –que tenía que ser a gritos, o no sería una conversación sobre deportes ─, intentando evitar el empeño de sus tías por cebarlo ─ "¡Por dios, Sevi, es que estás demasiado delgado!"- y soportando las constantes preguntas de sus primas sobre "el momento en el que sentaría cabeza".

Pero él tenía autocontrol_. Lo tenía, lo tenía…_

─ Si, nuestro Sevi es un tipo muy importante ─ escuchó la voz de su primo Albert, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ─. ¡El profesor de química más importante del mundo!

─ ¡El príncipe de los empollones!

Hubo una oleada de risas, mientras Severus se esforzaba por mantener las manos en los brazos del sofá, y no rodeando el cuello de alguno de los presentes. Lo que se convirtió en un gran esfuerzo cuando la horda de niños-orcos de su prima empezó a corear el apodo. La familia de su padre no era exactamente mala, se recordó, solo un poco idiota. Una pena que él no pudiera soportar a los idiotas.

─ Deberías plantearte dejar ese trabajo ─ la voz de su tía Mary era lo más chillón que Severus había escuchado en su vida, y eso que había tenido que soportar a Dolores Umbridge ─. No es nada atractivo para una mujer que su posible marido se pase nueve meses encerrado en un internado dios sabe dónde.

─ Me gusta mi trabajo, tía ─ murmuró Severus, intentando ser diplomático. Su tía se recostó en el sofá de flores y lo miró como si hubiera dicho que le gusta despellejar gatitos en sus ratos libres (los gryffindor no contaban como tales, y Severus nunca había despellejado a ninguno… literalmente, al menos).

─ Necesitas una mujer, Sev ─ intervino una sonriente prima Anne ─. Para asentarte, y tener muchos de estos angelitos.

La frase hubiera sido más convincente si uno de esos "angelitos" no hubiera escogido ese momento para colocarse al lado de su madre y empezar a gritarle en la oreja a pleno pulmón. Severus se pellizcó la nariz una vez más, y suspiró.

─ Estoy bien como estoy, Anne. De verdad ─ _no se maldice a la familia, no se maldice a la familia_ ─. No quiero hijos por ahora.

─ ¿Y entonces cuando?—graznó la tía Edna, indignada.

─ No te haces más joven, Sevi ─ canturreó su primo Carl, todavía con la boca llena ─. Ya eres casi un viejo cuarentón.

Severus se abstuvo de decirle que, de hecho, eso era apenas el equivalente a la treintena para un mago, y se limitó a imaginarse que lo golpeaba con la tetera hasta hacerlo tragar los pastelitos.

_Sí, mucho mejor. _

Su tranquilidad no duró mucho de todas formas. La familia Snape al completo, de la que el pocionista –gracias a Merlín ─ solo había heredado cierta tendencia al pelo graso ─ fácilmente solucionable, muchas gracias ─ , se puso a discutir, protestar, y dar su opinión sobre la vida amorosa de Severus, como si al susodicho le importara la opinión de alguno de los presentes sobre dicha vida amorosa.

La última maldita vez que hacía caso a Dumbledore. _La última maldita vez._

Fue ese momento en el que el timbre de la entrada empezó a sonar. Severus se levantó de un salto, esquivando la horrorosa mesita de té de su tía, intentó no pisar los restos de dulces que se habían escapado de la boca de su primo, pasó entre los monstruos en miniatura que su prima había expulsado de su cuerpo durante los últimos años, y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, agradecido por haber planeado una fuga antes de que todo aquello empezara.

─ No, tía, no pienso dejar mi trabajo. Y no, Anne, no voy a tener hijos todavía. Tanto mi pareja como yo opinamos que es demasiado pronto.

─ ¡¿Tienes pareja?! ─ aulló su prima, dejándolos a todos en un silencio expectante.

─ Y viene a sacarme de aquí, así que, si me disculpan… ─ abrió la puerta de un tirón, rebelando al joven de aspecto despreocupado que lo esperaba, con un casco de moto debajo del brazo, y que lo miró de arriba abajo antes de decir, en voz bien alta y con alegría:

─ ¡Joder, Sev, con ropa _muggle_ estás verdaderamente follable!

─ Lo mismo digo, Potter ─ bajo la mirada al casco y sonrió ─ ¿Black te ha prestado la moto? ¿Sabe para lo que se la has pedido?

─ No creo que le importe. Cuando los dejé, a él y a Remus, parecían bastante ocupados haciéndome un primo ─ Severus sonrió ampliamente, aceptando el casco y el beso con lengua antes de recuperar su chaqueta del colgador junto a la puerta. Mientras se la ponía –y Harry apreciaba el aspecto de su culo dentro de los pantalones vaqueros ─ el chico carraspeó ─ . Ey, Sev, ¿ellos están bien?

Severus se volvió, mirando a su familia completamente paralizada en medio del floreado salón de su tía y se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

─ Sí, claro. Solo están aliviados de que por fin tenga a alguien en mi vida, ya sabes.

E, ignorando las tazas de té rompiéndose contra la alfombra, salió por la puerta y se encaminó directo a la moto aparcada en la acera, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Potter y una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

Para cuando empezaron otra vez los gritos, Severus ya no podía oírlos, ocupado como estaba en demostrarle a un joven mago que su autocontrol no incluía el mantener las manos quietas en una moto voladora.

¿Pero quién podría tener tanto autocontrol?


End file.
